El viaje de Berry Grape
by Mrs. Bloom Hook
Summary: Berry Grape es una potranca leal, humilde, y sobre todo muy sabia. Acompáñala en esta travesía llena de incertidumbre y aventura.
1. el inicio de todo

Esta es una aldea en donde se bailan torpes vals guiados por la lluvia, donde todos comparte el gusto hacia lo mal hecho y descuidado (lo burdo), y hacia lo absurdo.

Este lugar era llamado absburgo (por los gustos que compartía la aldea entera), antiguamente se le llamaba derevenskiye zagadki (la aldea de los enigmas en el antiguo idioma), pero pronto todos se dieron cuenta de que la aldea en realidad no tenia ningún enigma que ocultar, simplemente eran muy burdos y absurdos.

En esta aldea se alimentaba a los pájaros con un tipo de semilla que solo los sabios del pueblo podían identificar, se dice que la semilla hacia viajar a los pájaros a otros mundos, mundos en donde los vestidos gustan de usar ponis y las piedras ruedan cuando cobran vida.

En esta aldea no existía el sentido del dinero, pues estaban en tan perfecta armonía que todos trabajaban por el bien común, si alguien necesitaba algo o quería algo de mas en sus posesiones simplemente tenia que pedirlo amablemente y se seria concedido su deseo.

A pesar de que eran muy burdos (que hacían todo con poca delicadeza o cuidado), ellos cuidaban que todo lo que hicieran fuera muy burdo, de hay también viene lo absurdo eran muy descuidados pero a la vez muy cuidadosos de ser muy descuidados.

En este lugar existían escuelas para todo tipo de excentricidades, desde contador de aves, contador de pelos de ovejas, dibujantes de arboles profesionales, cultivadores de sentimientos, etc.

Cada noche de luna llena hacían un tipo de danza que llamaban "la danza de tus ojos", se dice que al completar el ritual (incluyendo la danza) los sabios te daban una oportunidad de percibir lo imperceptible, si lo lograbas tenias dos caminos:

1\. ser un sabio como ellos.

2\. seguir el camino mas aya de lo sabio y percibir el propio color de tus ojos en tonalidades rojas y amarillas.

Este es el relato de una inocente infante pony, que sin saberlo, su propia luz la guió hacia el camino de mas aya de lo sabio, su nombre era Berry Grape.

Berry Grape era una chica huérfana y vagabunda, por alguna extraña razón fue a parar a absburgo, ella en su antigua ciudad no era como cualquier otra potranca de su edad, mientras todos gustaban de dar paseos con sus amigos, ella dedicaba ese tiempo a su pequeño taller donde hacia desde bellas esculturas abstractas, hasta pinturas de arte moderno.

Ella era muy tímida cuando se trataba de exponer sus creaciones al publico. Un día sus obras de arte fueron descubiertas por un cartero, el cartero llamo a todos los que se encontraban en sus proximidades, la mayoría de los ponis que asistieron al llamado afirmaban que eran las obras de arte mas bellas que habían visto.

Entonces se empezó a correr la voz hasta que toda la ciudad se entero de las obras de aquella potranca, gano tanta fama que un mal día le dio un ataque de pánico porque la citaron a exponer en el museo de arte moderno de aquella ciudad, sintió tanto miedo que le dio por salir de la ciudad para no volver, después de ese suceso nadie volvió a saber de ella.

Tras muchas horas de vagar por las praderas finalmente llego a absburgo, al escuchar la historia de absburgo y los gustos que tenían ella sintió un profundo sentimiento de estar en casa, entonces ella se dijo a si misma "finalmente estoy en casa".

Como escucho que todos trabajaban por el bien de los demás y que ayudaban a todos, sin pensarlo 2 veces pidió que le construyeran una casa, y así fue, fue tan rápido que solo tardaron 1 hora en construirla.

Entonces agradeció la casa, agradeció la hospitalidad de los ponys y su gentileza. y sin mas que decir durmió hasta el día siguiente.

 **Al día siguiente:**

Tras la salida del sol finalmente Berry Grape despertó, salio de su casa para explorar esta extraña aldea que le traía un extraño sentimiento de estar en casa, lo que vio fue algo muy absurdo, ella veía ponys caminar en 2 patas, mascotas comportándose como ponys, clubes de jazz urbano en donde se tocaba rock.

Al principio le resulto absurdo todo lo que veía, pero repentinamente sintió un extraño sentimiento de estar aun más en casa, pues le recordaba todo lo que hacia en sus pinturas y esculturas, entonces se dijo a si misma "definitivamente estoy en casa".

Al recorrer un poco mas la aldea se cruzo con un anuncio que le llamo mucho la atención, aparte de que era volador y era un holograma muy real fue por lo que decía, decía lo siguiente: "la danza de tus ojos a la media noche, ¿podrás bailar al son de las gotas de la lluvia mientras te guían las estrellas?". Al terminar de leerlo pensó "tal vez esto me de inspiración para seguir en esta aldea con mis esculturas".

Entonces siguió explorando la aldea, cada cosa rara que veía en la aldea la fascinaba más y más, finalmente al caer la tarde se dirigió al parque en donde había flores gigantes de celofán en colores rojo y amarillo y las ranas charlaban sobre como dar una buena fiesta.

Al caer la noche finalmente se marcho hacia el lugar en donde era la danza, tras estar haciendo los rituales correspondientes a la danza, los sabios vieron algo inusual en ella, entonces uno de ellos le dijo "oye pequeña como te llamas" a lo que ella contesto "Berry señor, Berry Grape", uno de los sabios le dijo "lo que vemos es que tu alma esta compuesta por dos lineas: trópicos y meridianos y es pura, tu eres apta para hacer este ritual y elegir un camino ¿aceptas?" entonces ella respondió "acepto".

Ella estaba un poco asustada, pues no sabia que había aceptado con exactitud, ni cuales eran esos 2 caminos. Entonces después de media hora empezó el ritual, ella hizo desde la danza, hasta demostrar ser una sabio.

finalmente uno de los sabios se para de su asiento y le dice "creo que ya estas lista para tomar la semilla de la amabilidad", entonces le entrego una semilla que se asemejaba a una avellana y sin pensarlo ella se la comió.

ella empezó a percibir el color de sus ojos en tonos rojos y amarillos, pero ella pudo hacer algo que no muchos de los que estaban en esta parte del ritual podían hacer, meterse dentro de si misma y recorrer su mundo mental con ayuda de su alma.

Los sabios estaban extasiados, pues habían acertado respecto a la potranca. Al final de su viaje dentro de su mente, veía todo con significados diferentes, entonces los sabios se pararon todos juntos y uno de ellos le dijo "bien hecho señorita Berry, a partir de ahora te damos a escoger 2 caminos, el primero lleno de obstáculos que no son muy difíciles y estarás mucho tiempo en este templo dedicando tu tiempo a el estudio, el segundo es el mas difícil no estarás en el templo pero aprenderás todo por la experiencia propia esto significa que estará mas lleno de obstáculos".

como Berry veía todo con claridad estaba lista para elegir uno de los caminos, sin pensarlo dos veces eligió con sabiduría el segundo. Así fue como comenzó este viaje, aquí inicia la incertidumbre

 **fin del capitulo 1**


	2. Mrs Bloom

**Inicio del capitulo 2: Mrs. Bloom**

Entonces los sabios le dijeron "es hora de que partas , no vengas a nosotros hasta que termines tu viaje, tu sabrás cuando hayas terminado, no tengas miedo, los rayos de luz te guiaran en tu camino, y cuando no haya luz, siempre escucha a tu corazón"

Entonces Berry salio de ese ritual, salio de absburgo, y simplemente siguió lo que su corazón le dijo que era correcto seguir.

Tras algunos días de vagar en la nada llego a un pueblo, el pueblo se llamaba "Roddleville" esto era debido a su creador Tortov Roddle.

Tortov Roddle era un alicornio apasionado por la ciencia de la vida y la naturaleza, era un famoso científico que descubrió un fruto que te hacia viajar a otros mundos llamado "Red Berry".

Berry Grape entro a ese bonito pueblo, simplemente lo recorrió por algunos minutos, pero si corazón le indico que este no era el lugar en el que ella debería quedarse.

Entonces Berry Grape finalmente salio del pueblo y se volvió a dirigir a la nada.

Tras algunas semanas de estar vagando sin rumbo alguno encontró a un joven pony, a ella le llamo la atención este pony en particular, pues aparentemente estaba estudiando las plantas de aquel bonito lugar.

Berry se acerco a aquel pony y le pregunto "¿que estas haciendo?", el pony le contesta "estoy contando las especies de plantas actuales para tomar nota si estas disminuyen o aumentan", entonces Berry le dice "¿cual es tu nombre?" y el le contesta "mi nombre es Bloom, Bloom Hook".

Berry le dice a Bloom "encantada de conocerlo, mi nombre es Berry, Berry Grape, estoy en un viaje hacia mas aya de la sabiduría" y Bloom le contesta "interesante viaje, últimamente he estado solo y no tengo nada que hacer me gustaría acompañarla" a lo que Berry contesta "seria un honor tener su presencia en este viaje señor Bloom".

Ambos partieron hacia ningún rumbo, después de varios días de estar vagando finalmente llegaron a un pueblo , este pueblo se llama "spiraville", nadie sabia el porque de su peculiar nombre.

El corazón de Berry finalmente le indico que este era el lugar en donde ella debía estar un tiempo y se dijo a si misma "estoy en casa", le dijo a Bloom "señor Bloom, creo que nos quedaremos un tiempo en este pueblo" a lo que Bloom respondió "por mi esta bien".

Finalmente se instalaron en una cabaña cerca de un rió repleto de plantas en forma de campana en colores rojos y azules, este tipo de flores eran llamadas "glorias de la mañana" debido a que se habrían al salir recién el sol y se ocultaban por la tarde.

Entonces Berry cogió una de ellas y se aproximo a olerla, al esnifar su exquisito olor fue tele-transportada a un campo en donde miles de rosas florecieron al mismo tiempo tras pisar el suelo de aquel lugar, Berry estaba feliz pues era hermoso el paisaje, al voltear al sol este se desvaneció dejando una estela de polvo color blanca que poco a poco se iba moviendo hasta formar una luna llena, tras salir la luna un montón de luces comenzaron a aparecer en aquel cielo negro Berry estaba hipnotizada al ver tanta belleza en ese paisaje.

Tras estar un tiempo caminando en ese hermoso paisaje, encontró algo inusual, una rosa brillante morada y aveces verde, algo la llevo tomar desde el tallo esa rosa y olerla, al hacerlo todo se volvía mas hermoso y mas claro, todo lo veía desde otra perspectiva hasta que finalmente el paisaje se esfumo y ella apareció en su cama con una rosa en su cara.

Ese viaje le dejo un tipo de enseñanza a la chica pony, estaba un poco desconcertada porque ella no sabia si era solo un sueño o en realidad paso pero como ya era de noche simplemente durmió.

 **al día siguiente.**

Berry se levanto, hizo lo cotidiano (desayuno, tomo una ducha), de pronto recibió un mensaje de su corazon, este le decía que aquel viaje no había sido un sueño y que en realidad paso, entonces Berry sintió que su lección en este pueblo había finalizado.

Llamo a Bloom, alisto otra vez sus cosas, y simplemente se dirigió a donde los rayos del sol le indicaban

 **Fin del capitulo 2.**


End file.
